Lure of Lavender
by explodreamer
Summary: Yamazaki blows his cover on a mission at Kiheitai's headquarters. Yaoi, smut, 3P, Non-con, drugs. Takasugi x Bansai x Yamazaki.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! YAOI, SMUT, NON-CON, DRUGS, 3P in chp 2! Amateur work!

Pairing: Takasugi X Bansai X Yamazaki

A/N: I'm personally a Yamazaki fan as well, but I seriously love bullying him. So yeah, warning to Yamazaki fans who hate to see him being bullied.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was near towards the end of the rainy season. Somewhere in the outskirts of Edo, there was a Japanese styled mansion, guarded with many vigilant samurais at the entrance and more patrolling along the dark corridors of the mansion. The rain had just stopped and a cold breeze swept across Yamazaki Sagaru's face, threatening to make him sneeze loudly in the quiet mansion. The Shinsengumi spy was sneaking his way out of the mansion after concluding that there was nothing suspicious as opposed to rumors of it being one of places that the leader of Kiheitai might be hiding at.

It was easy to infiltrate. The guards were lazy, taking shortcuts in their patrol route, some of them staring at the bright moon and others chit chatting about their rural homes miles away. Yamazaki's objective was to reach to the back of the mansion and escape through a door camouflaged nicely in the corner of the unmanned lawn. He jumped down from within the ceiling to the corridor quietly and tip toed his way along this last stretch of corridor. Then he noticed it. Something that was different from before.

A sweet scent wafted along the corridor. He was very sure that he hadn't smelt that scent when he tip toed through on his way in. He took in a sniff; it's lavender. Is there a woman living in this place? He noted mentally for his observance report and took another sniff unconsciously. This stuff really smells good! Maybe he could buy some back and soothe some of the dangerous people back at the Shinsengumi, namely his mayonnaise-addicted superior and his sadistic superior. Yamazaki followed the scent which grew heavier as he crept along the corridor. He kept close to the sliding doors and sniffed, hoping he could find the source of the scent. Finally, he found it at the last room of the corridor. He froze at the sliding door hesitantly, his heart thumping against his chest crazily. A drop of sweat glided down his burning cheek. Where is this adrenaline coming from?

Yamazaki fell on his butt on surprise when the door slid open suddenly. A hand reached out from within the darkness, grabbed a handful of his suit and yanked him into the room. He was thrown onto the tatami hard, dizzy from the shock and the violence. He tried to look up but his head felt heavy. He closed his tired eyes involuntarily and breathed hard, trying to catch his breath. This made him even giddier. In the midst of his terrible headache, he heard shouting and incoherent mumbling that sounded distant. Then as the door slid shut, his head was overwhelmed with an ever-echoing 'thud'. The last thing that came to his mind as his brain shut down on him was a very dreadful thought.

He had been caught.

* * *

Takasugi Shinsuke put down his pipe next to the aroma diffuser. Someone was sneaking outside of his room. Someone who had fallen into his trap.

Takasugi walked casually to the sliding door and opened it abruptly. There was a soft thud as the intruder fell back in surprise and Takasugi yanked the man in with merciless strength, throwing him onto the tatami. The spy laid on the tatami, groaning in agony. A samurai on patrol nearby came over to check on the commotion. Takasugi assured that nothing was wrong. He sent the samurai away, then changed his mind and called the samurai back.

"Bring me Bansai."

Takasugi turned around, closing the sliding door behind him with a soft thud. The spy was breathing through his mask that covered half of his face. His eyes squeezed shut from the throbbing and he was groaning softly subconsciously. Takasugi removed the mask easily and smiled when he saw the familiar face. He had heard of the invasive power that the Shinsengumi possesses; the invisible sword that guided Shinsengumi to its victory.

Takasugi picked up Yamazaki by one of his ankles and dragged him across the rough surface of the tatami onto a futon lying in the middle of the room. Moonlight shone through an open window and the damp air made the room cool. He unzipped the zips swiftly and gently, stripping the spy off his black suit. Yamazaki turned to the side, shivering in the cool air attacking his warm body so suddenly. Takasugi picked up the spy so that he was leaning against his body, shielded from the cold. He sniffed the spy's hair and trailed his nose down onto the man's forehead, nose, lips and neck, sucking on his skin softly while the spy lay against him like a lifeless puppet doll.

Yamazaki whimpered softly as Takasugi pumped his erection. Gentle yet erotic strokes made the spy moan and fidget for more demandingly. Oblivious to the situation he was in, Yamazaki merely watched with half consciousness at the slender fingers that teased him relentlessly. Takasugi moved to the front of the spy, holding down his hands onto the futon to lock him in a sitting position. He licked his own lips, looking at the glazed eyes reflecting his hungry image for a while, then dived down, engulfing the hard erection in one go. He sucked and licked the shaft and the head, teasing the slit with his tongue, and the erection twitched eagerly in his warm mouth. Yamazaki breathed ecstatically along with the teasing, his mouth slightly open as he panted and a small bubble of drool formed at the corner of his mouth.

Takasugi lifted up his head to watch his prey, a line of saliva and pre cum trailed from his mouth to the throbbing erection. Yamazaki was in a state of confusion, dazed and unaware, his bodily functions working merely for his carnal desires. Takasugi gently felt with his fingers along the spy's chest, lingering at a fainting scar inflicted by a samurai's sword. He licked the scar and the spy shivered, probably with unconscious fear for the pain that he had previously endured from the wound. Takasugi gently pushed the spy so that he fell back onto the futon. He lifted up the hem of his kimono and climbed over Yamazaki, his head at the erection that he had been nursing a while ago. He began his work again, bobbing his head up and down. He held down the spy's hips to prevent him from bucking into his mouth and sucked noisily for impact.

On the other end, Yamazaki whined in protest at the restriction of his freedom. He wanted to thrust so badly, to come quickly. His mind wandered helplessly to seek for ways to release his frustration and his eyes landed on the dripping erection waving in front of his face, brushing against his lips seductively. He stuck out his tongue and licked around the head experimentally. Takasugi stopped and plunged down into the welcoming mouth immediately. The spy gagged at the sudden intrusion but recovered quickly, suckling the erection like a melting Popsicle. Too engrossed in his mouth job, Yamazaki was not aware that his erection was left twitching for attention in the cold air. Takasugi moved his hips as if he was ravishing a woman beneath him. He gave a deep plunge mercilessly and released into the choking spy's throat. Yamazaki opened his mouth wide and breathed hard through his nostrils, his larynx throbbing against his neck as he swallowed semen involuntarily. The gurgling sounds as he gulped down echoed in his head repeatedly.

Takasugi stood up slowly, his erection still hard and big, glided out of the spy's mouth and across his neck, leaving a trail of cum and saliva glistening under the moonlight.

Someone knocked the door politely and a muffled voice came from the corridor. "Takasugi-sama, Bansai-sama has arrived."

Takasugi took his pipe and sat down on the futon cross-legged. He lifted the intoxicated spy's head onto his lap. He nudged the spy's lips gently with his hard erection and waited patiently amidst the repetitive knocking at the door. Finally, Yamazaki opened his mouth and Takasugi pushed his head down gently, directing his erection through the soft lips. Then Takasugi looked up at the door.

"Bring him in."

* * *

Post a review and/or move on to chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! THIS IS WHERE 3P and more NON-CON ensues. Enjoy!

* * *

"Bansai-sama, Takasugi-sama has called for you."

"Bansai-sama! Takasugi-sama is asking for you!"

The poor assistant took in a deep breathe and screamed, "BANSAI-SAMA! TAKASUGI-SAMA WANTS YOU IN HIS ROOM!"

Kawakami Bansai looked up at the flushed man next to him and put down his pen. "I wasn't even listening to music…"

The assistant replied sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. It became a habit… and you didn't respond to me either…"

Bansai turned his attention back to the song that he had been drafting. "What is it?"

Eh? Surely he must have heard a shout this loud if he wasn't listening to any music! The assistant repeated the message reluctantly, "Takasugi-sama wants you immediately."

Bansai started scribbling on the sheet of paper. The scratching sounds of pen on paper filled the silence. Finally, he looked up and said to his assistant. "What is it? I'm busy right now."

"BANSAI-SAMA, ARE YOU CHOOSING NOT TO LISTEN TO ANY WORD I'M SAYING ON PURPOSE?" the assistant exclaimed exasperatedly.

Bansai confirmed the man's suspicions by putting on his earphones and started playing Otsuu's newest single at a loud volume.

* * *

Bansai set off after his assistant had left him alone angrily. He followed the samurai who received him at the entrance of the mansion into the corridor, wrinkling his nose at the familiar scent. He like the smell of it yet hated the effects that brought about it. For one thing, it reminded him about how much it sucks to be not popular among women. For another, it reminded him of the first couple of occasions where he became a victim into the clutches of a seemingly sexually deprived Takasugi. Said jouishishi had assured him that he will 'get used to it' after a few times. Bansai sincerely hoped that he had meant being resistant to the aphrodisiac.

"Takasugi-sama, Bansai-sama has arrived," the samurai knocked on the door politely.

There was no response and the samurai knocked again after an adequate interval. Finally, after a short series of knocking, Takasugi's muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Bring him in."

The samurai slid open the sliding door and stepped aside for Bansai. As Bansai entered the room, the door slid shut behind him silently. He watched on the scene in front of him, his glint of surprise hidden perfectly behind his sunglasses. Takasugi had one of his legs up and another sitting across. A woman has her head buried at his loins. Bansai stood at the door rigidly and said, "You called for me, Shinsuke?"

Takasugi breathed a stream of haze from his pipe. He smiled at Bansai in his usual cynical way and said, "Come closer."

Bansai walked across the tatami, his eyes adjusting to the glowing moonlight that shone through from the only window in the room. He focused hard on Takasugi's face, trying not to take note of the abnormal activity going on. This had never happened before, but it wasn't the first time that Takasugi had done something absurd.

"Come closer."

Bansai walked reluctantly to the edge of the futon, knowing that this was what Takasugi probably would have had in mind. "I think I'm close enough. Did you call me just to watch you doing this?"

Takasugi chuckled at the harsh comment. "Didn't you say you became interested in their song?" he said. "That you couldn't get into my song?"

Bansai raised an eyebrow. The man was referring to the conversation with him after his battle with Shiroyasha on the helicopter. "I've achieved our primary objective perfectly and I see that there is nothing wrong in how I did it. It doesn't matter what means I have taken to achieve the end that we wanted," Bansai defended.

"I became curious, because I wanted to hear the songs that mesmerized you so much," Takasugi continued, ignoring Bansai's words. "Then I heard from our men that one particular song changed your mind during one incident."

Bansai remained silent. "You let go a man from Shinsengumi," Takasugi said, exhaling a puff of smoke onto the bobbing head. Bansai held his disgust as he tried to ignore the coughing and gagging from the woman while Takasugi forced himself on her.

"The man didn't pose as any real threat and I see it unnecessary to waste my efforts on him. I go by my rules and I settle it in my way," Bansai shrugged. "Shinsuke, I need to get back to my alter life. Otsuu and her mother are already mocking at the rumor of me falling off a helicopter. If I don't do something, suspicions will arise." He hoped that Takasugi would understand his desire to end the conversation. Partly because it was the truth and partly because he felt uncomfortable with the scene he was in now. "I'll talk to you again, Shinsuke," Bansai said and turned around to head to the door.

"I found the song that you liked so much, Bansai."

"…What do you mean?"

Bansai whipped around at the cry of protest from behind. His eyes glowed behind his sunglasses as he watched with shock when the woman rode Takasugi involuntarily. He almost stumbled back when it dawned on him that it was a man being assaulted. Takasugi had spread the spy's legs behind his thighs and now Bansai was watching a centerfold scene of him thrusting into the wailing spy. Yamazaki struggled painfully at the sudden intrusion, his arms held behind his back while his half erect member swayed helplessly with the motion.

"Shinsuke, how did you – " Bansai didn't even know where to start. His heart thumped against his chest almost painfully, mostly in confusion and a little from the arousing aroma in the room.

The sadistic man smiled at Bansai's reaction and threw Yamazaki forwards harshly, ramming into him ruthlessly. Bansai stood frozen as the spy landed squarely in between his legs, his crying muffled at his loins. Takasugi reached out and cuddled Bansai on his hips with an arm and said, "I don't understand, Bansai. What is so good with this noisy song?"

Bansai looked into the amethyst eye that was mocking him. He wanted to slap away the hand that was squeezing his butt cheeks perversely so that he could escape from the room in a flash. But he simply stared at the sadistic smile, breathing heavily, his own eyes widening at the incredulity of the event. Takasugi's smile became wider when he felt the hard shape against Bansai's pants. He unzipped it and pulled out the throbbing erection in his hands, pumping it gently.

"But Bansai, you said that you like his song. So it must mean that I turned him on the wrong way, right?"

Yamazaki gasped loudly as Takasugi pulled him up, twisting his arm painfully. Takasugi was no longer moving, but they were still connected flesh to flesh. He cupped Yamazaki's head, tilting it so that Bansai could see his face clearly. There was drool trailing down his neck and beads of sweat covered his forehead. Takasugi took the spy's hand, guiding to his own erection and pumped it gently. When he moved his hand away, Yamazaki was pumping his own erection subconsciously. Takasugi's fingers swirled in his mouth, playing with his tongue and the spy whimpered along with the pumping rhythm on his erection.

"Bansai, did this song sound like this? Am I doing it right? Show it to me…"

Takasugi helped Yamazaki to his knees, making sure that they were still connected all the while they moved. With his fingers in the spy's wet mouth, he tugged onto Bansai's erection and gently pushed it in. Yamazaki made gagging sounds and Takasugi pulled out his fingers, trailing the wet saliva across his cheeks. Yamazaki's mouth was open with half of Bansai's erection resting on his tongue.

"Show me, Bansai."

Reluctantly, Bansai shook his hips slowly, pushing in gently. Yamazaki took it readily and started sucking noisily. If Takasugi hadn't held his head in place, he could have started diving in to milk the growing erection. Yamazaki could only try to trap the erection in his mouth, closing in his lips tightly, only to moan when it retreated again. Bansai shivered when he felt a slender finger trailing along his butt crack, feeling its way to his entrance. Suddenly, Takasugi forced Yamazaki's head down and pushed Bansai against him, burying the spy's head, the latter's erection threatening to pierce through his throat. The spy coughed and struggled desperately as he started to thrust into the spy again.

"Shinsuke, stop it. Stop it!" Bansai said loudly, aware of the spy's suffering and tried to pull out. Bansai pushed away the hands agitatedly and stumbled back. He breathed heavily, shook his head as if to shake out the temptation and confusion in his mind. Yamazaki coughed hard, spitting out pre cum and saliva that was choking him. Suddenly, it felt as if the room was noisy with breathing and coughing.

"Shinsuke… This is too much. I cannot accept this," he said almost pleadingly. "Please… Just let him go… Just let me go." He watched nervously as Takasugi reached for his pipe and took a smoke. The man exhaled and leaned closed to Yamazaki's ear, nibbling his ear lobe gently. His eyes followed the glow of the moonlight on the man's bandage to his hand that was still holding on to the tired spy, still coughing and catching his breathe. He blinked in surprise when their eyes met. He thought he saw a glint of recognition in the spy's eyes but when he took another look, Yamazaki was indeed still returning the look but with the previous glaze over his eyes. Then he heard it. A voice that didn't belong to his or Takasugi rang out feebly in the quiet room.

"Ban…sai…"

It was almost ineligible at first. Then it became louder and clearer. "Ban…sai… Bansai… Bansai…"

Takasugi let his hand drop and Yamazaki crawled towards Bansai. There was a small pop sound as Takasugi's erection pulled out of his gaping entrance, leaving it raw and red with a glob of cum threatening to ooze out. Takasugi smiled cynically at the scene in front of him; Bansai stood frozen as if someone had a pistol aimed point-blank at him.

"Bansai… Bansai… Bansai…" Yamazaki continued to call his name as if it was a chant until he reached the man and tugged his pants, indicating for him to be on level with him. Bansai's mind went blank as he looked on the spy's flushed face and wet eyes, looking back at him with desire. Both men looked at each other as they lowered themselves onto the futon; Bansai lying on his back and Yamazaki straddled him. The spy slowly dropped himself down, hissing as the twitching erection glided into him, filling him quickly. A shadow hovered over him almost immediately as he settled down and Bansai could see Takasugi with the same sadistic smile plastered over his face behind the spy.

"Ah!" Yamazaki cried. His wet eyes widened with shock when Takasugi entered forcefully from behind. He moaned in protest, waving his hand behind him frantically to fend away Takasugi. But the samurai held onto his arm tightly, twisting it gently at an angle so that the spy couldn't rebel anymore and pushed him down against Bansai's chest. Yamazaki could only cry out helplessly at the assault.

"No!" Bansai said dreadfully. "It's impossible. Stop it, Shinsuke!"

Yamazaki was almost screaming as Takasugi's erection broke in his entrance achingly slowly, grunting with effort. Bansai groaned painfully as he felt Takasugi's erection rub against his in the tight area that they shared with very short thrusts. It felt so tight for him as if Yamazaki were to regain consciousness and tried to run away, he'd ripped away both of their erections along as well. He was sure Takasugi didn't feel comfortable as well. Yamazaki wheezed heavily, his head and arms drooping in exhaustion; he was spent from the torture and looked like he was about to faint. Takasugi ignored Bansai's protests and leaned in, licking Yamazaki's nape and nibbled on his skin and earlobe again. This time, Bansai saw it. Takasugi whispered something to the spy, inducing almost immediate change in Yamazaki's attitude as he started moving his hips while enduring the agonizing pain.

"Stop it! Stop it! Are you crazy?" Bansai shouted at the spy. He couldn't help but feel frustration boiling in him when he saw Takasugi smiling at him, apparently enjoying it. "Shinsuke! What did you tell him?" Bansai shouted at the sadistic man this time. "Make him stop!"

"Why? Isn't this the song that you have been looking forward to? Shouldn't you be glad that I'm listening to it together with you?" Takasugi teased menacingly, rocking himself against the spy.

Bansai clenched his teeth and groaned, his head falling back to the futon in desperation. Takasugi continued, speaking to the moaning spy in his arms, "Look, he's not satisfied. I cannot let you go if he doesn't come in you." Yamazaki whined in panic and began to ramble anxiously, "No, no, no. I don't want this. Let me go, let me go! Bansai! Bansai! Bansai!"

The musician growled with a burst of energy and pushed away Yamazaki, toppling the spy and Takasugi onto the futon. He grabbed the dazed spy and threw him onto his back, then swiftly entered him, rocking against him in long but hard jabs. He lifted Yamazaki's thighs on his shoulders so that he could stab deeper and quickened his pace. Yamazaki's delirious crying from the confusion pierced at Bansai's sensitive ears. With a certain amount of irritation, he swept down and kissed the spy to silence him. Yamazaki gradually became quiet after a dozen thrusts, whimpering softly in high pitches with pleasure. Bansai quickly learnt the spy's sweet spot and continued to slam against it to earn more of the sexy moans that rang out in the night rhythmically.

"So this is what you like about his song."

Takasugi's words snapped him out of his ecstacy. He felt Takasugi's hand smoothed across his chest and a finger eased into his entrance gently. He was about to protest but Takasugi muffled his mouth with his hand.

"Shh. Don't stop. Look, you're so close. You're squeezing and sucking my finger like how he's squeezing and sucking you."

Indeed, he was close. Two fingers were probing in him and that motivated him to move his hips more. Takasugi snickered, his warm breath tickling Bansai's nape. He gave little pecks behind his ear and down his neck. Bansai began to slam into the spy with short and quick thrusts, heading close to his climax; Yamazaki was moaning loudly, matching with Bansai's rhythm. The musician groaned and shuddered in Takasugi's arms, spilling his seeds into the spy.

"Did you come?" Takasugi asked softly. Bansai kept quiet stubbornly, catching his breath, looking down at the spy beneath him.

"… Let me…go…" Yamazaki croaked. His face was wet with his tears as he sniffled quietly. "You promised… let me go…"

Takasugi ignored the spy and said, "Bansai, I gave you a chance and heard the song that you liked so much. Why don't we show him our song that we've been trying to get into?"

"What do you mean- No, wait, Shinsuke!"

Takasugi entered swiftly into the Bansai's softened entrance and rocked against him slowly. He hit the right spot immediately and the musician moaned in response. He pushed Bansai forwards so he leant over close to Yamazaki who was still pleading softly beneath him. Takasugi's thrusts made his hips move in motion and he thrust gently into the spy, the three of them forming a line. Yamazaki began to panic again when he felt the soft erection inside of him begin to grow and harden. He flailed his arms around and tried to push the musician away, but the added weight of two men was too heavy for him. Bansai caught his hands with a growl and pressed them onto the futon tightly. He couldn't care much about the tight squeezes on his own erection; His mind focused on the familiar rhythmic thrusts, hitting his spot again and again.

"Bansai, I'm reaching the end of my song. Do you understand it?" Takasugi whispered into his ear seductively.

Bansai could only manage a hum of acknowledgement before he felt the familiar sensation as Takasugi tightened his arms around him and came inside of him. They stayed in the position for a while, catching their breaths. Takasugi pulled out slowly, making sure that his seeds were sealed inside of the musician tightly. He went to pick up his pipe and took a smoke, exhaling into the night sky through the open window. Bansai pulled out quickly from Yamazaki and the liquids kept inside of him spewed out of his entrance, forming a pool on the futon quickly. There was a small trail of come on his stomach where he had seemingly climaxed during some time unknown to Bansai. The spy was unconscious; his limbs remained lifeless after Bansai removed them from his shoulders and placed them gently onto the futon. When he turned around, Takasugi was already next to him. He caught Bansai's chin and exhaled a puff of smoke into his face. The musician frowned behind his sunglasses. Takasugi leaned closer to is ear.

"Which song will you follow, Bansai?"

* * *

Do R&R!


End file.
